callofdutyfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Jolly W. Roberts
Hi Jolly W. Roberts -- we are excited to have Call of Duty Fan Fiction as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Greetings! Hi JWR! I'm PanSola, a helper on Wikia Gaming stuff. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. I have been an admin on the GuildWiki for quite a while, and have hung around a number of different wikis. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! Some stuff of note (some are repeats of what Catherine's link above says, but I want to emphasis some different points): * Main Page design - It may be a good idea to make some of your main important content directly available and linked to from the Main Page. You can check out and borrow/modify a number of different layout designs from w:c:gamingstarter and various big wikis listed on the Gaming hub. * Interwiki collaboration - I highly encourage some form of collaboration with the Call of Duty Wiki. Perhaps for each fan fiction, add categories for all the canonical characters who appeared in it, then see if it is ok with the Call of Duty Wiki folks to have links from character articles there to the category pages here. Or something. Wikis are meant to have a spaghetti of links, it'd be great if we can have spaghetti between two wikis as well. * There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming . Different people may be on sporadically, but I'm organizing weekly chats at a fixed time so we can get the most number of people online at the same time to ask/answer questions, or just to hang out. The admins of some of Wikia's biggest gaming wikis (WoW, Halo) often attend them. You can find the time for the next chat by following this link. If you happen to be technologically-adventurous, I can also help you with handy tools that can enrich the formatting and organization of the wiki such as templates, parser functions, and various MediaWiki extensions. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me! -PanSola 08:00, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ????? Hi, i'm ToaBionicle, an admin from the RSFFW.I've seen that there has been little activity on your wikji and would like to request that we end our partnership. Contact me | here. Hello Hello, my name is Travis and I was wondering if I could help in any way? I'm new to this specific wiki but I have a decent amount of fanon-wiki experience under my belt. Thanks, HoM 05:07, December 26, 2009 (UTC)